Since the invention of indoor plumbing, people have occasionally been stranded on a toilet without toilet tissue because they did not realize there was very little, or none at all nearby when they took a seat. Using whatever alternative material was within reach, moving awkwardly around the restroom area searching for toilet tissue, or calling for help were a few of the available remedies. But ideally, someone discovering an inadequate or depleted supply of standard toilet tissue after beginning their use of a toilet, would have access to an auxiliary supply of tissue within an arm's length of that toilet which would be less prone to outages.
Devices to house additional standard toilet tissue rolls in the proximity of a toilet can be found in great number.
Small packages of all sorts of tissue types can be found in great number.
Small rolls of tissue, and dispensers for those rolls are produced for camping or other portable purposes.
The need to solve the problem of running out of toilet tissue while utilizing a toilet is long established. U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,809 filed May 6, 1954 and issued Aug. 6, 1957 to L. O. Glaner addressed the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,861 issued Oct. 26, 1993 to Saul Lerner also addressed the problem.
Primary, wall mounted holders for the use of standard toilet tissue rolls, and devices for storage of additional standard toilet tissue rolls, when empty, require replenishment of their supply of standard toilet tissue roll or rolls. They have no provision for a smaller auxiliary amount of tissue when inevitably the need for replenishment is overlooked or ignored.
Camping and other portable-need toilet tissue products are designed for an outdoor application, are large as designed for several uses, and have no capability to be included conveniently in the indoor restroom environment.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,909 to Glaner long ago recognized the best location for an auxiliary tissue supply as being the interior of the center tube of a standard toilet tissue roll, and more specifically inside the spindle of a holder. But the Glaner device claims cite the device as being a spindle for turning, for turning movement, and rotatably supporting the spindle. There is no provision to assemble the device without trunions, springs and other parts specific to a spindle. Glaner is a rotating, spring-held spindle for use in a specific type and specific size of holder.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,861 to Lerner also recognizes the best location for an auxiliary tissue supply as inside the tube of a toilet tissue roll. Lerner is a tissue roll for use with a specific type spindle and a specific size of holder.